hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2034 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Brick)
Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/06/2017 till:28/06/2017 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:05/07/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:17/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:TS text:Colin (TS) from:27/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 color:TS text:Daphne (TS) from:02/08/2017 till:10/08/2017 color:C1 text:Earl (C1) from:07/08/2017 till:13/08/2017 color:C3 text:Fiona (C3) from:15/08/2017 till:19/08/2017 color:TS text:Gaston (TS) from:21/08/2017 till:24/08/2017 color:TS text:Hallie (TS) from:29/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:C1 text:Ian (C1) from:02/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:C4 text:Jaci (C4) barset:break from:10/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C2 text:Karl (C2) from:10/09/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C5 text:Lisa (C5) from:18/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:C1 text:Mason (C1) from:25/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:TS text:Natilie (TS) from:27/09/2017 till:11/10/2017 color:C4 text:Oliver (C4) from:09/10/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:C1 text:Paula (C1) from:20/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 color:C5 text:Richard (C5) from:05/11/2017 till:13/11/2017 color:C3 text:Shary (C3) from:30/11/2017 till:02/12/2017 color:TS text:Tobias (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" June and July August September October and November Storms Tropical Storm Alex In mid-June, a gyre formed over Central America. On June 19th, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) noted the potential for a low pressure to form after a tropical wave that had recently entered the Caribbean Sea interacted with it. The chances were set at low in the next 2 days and medium within the next 5. On June 22, the wave interacted with the gyre, forming a broad low pressure system to the northeast of Honduras. The chances were raised slightly, as more models began to show a tropical cyclone developing. Flooding rains began to drench the Yucatan Peninsula and Cuba as the system approached the Yucatan Channel. Late on the 22nd, the system was designated Invest 90-L, and chances were raised to high for development. Around 5 AM EDT the next day, the NHC initiated advisories on Potential Tropical Cyclone One, ''and issued tropical storm watches for the western Cuban coast and the northern Yucatan Peninsula, and a recon flight was scheduled for that afternoon. Throughout the day, the system became more organized, however, when recon flew into it, it had no closed circulation, and therefore, it wasn't a tropical cyclone. Chances of development on One were dropped slightly. However, overnight, the system became a lot more organized, with deep convection developing over the center. However, shear made the system rather lopsided. Recon went to investigate the system once more at around 3 AM EDT on June 24. Whenever recon flew into One, they found a closed center and 35 mph winds. Due to this, at 5 AM EDT the NHC issued its first advisory on ''Tropical Depression One, which was located in between the western coast of Cuba and the Yucatan Peninsula, dumping very heavy rains. It was originally expected to quickly become a tropical storm. However, Sea Surface Tempatures (SSTs) were about 81F, and combined with the shear, it couldn't strengthen much. Therefore, the tropical storm warnings were dropped for Cuba and Mexico, however, warnings were raised for the Big Bend area of Florida. The storm was initially moving northwest, but overnight, it began to move in a more northerly direction, and by the next morning, it was moving northeast. At about mid-day, recon flew in the depression, and found 40 mph winds, and at 2 PM EDT, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Alex. ''Warm SSts allowed Alex to continue strengthening as it got closer and closer to Florida. That evening, the first rainbands moved onshore Florida, causing flooding rains from Miami all the way to Tallahasse. It was reported that 5 inches of rain feel in 5 hours in St. Petersberg, Florida, which caused street flooding and shut down most transportation in the city. Strong gusts of wind began to move onshore as Alex intensified and its wind field got larger. Power outages began to occur in areas surrounding Tampa, and the police issued a curfew for the dark city. As the sun set that day, conditions became worse. The first confirmed tornado of the storm touched down near Orlando, and almost passed directly through the Disney World Parks. Alex peaked 3 hours before landfall as a 50 mph tropical storm, and had a minimum pressure of 998 mbars. Power was knocked out the more areas as 60 mph + gusts struck towns. At about 1 AM EDT, the center of Alex made landfall near Cedar Key, Florida. Cameras showed a 3 foot storm surge occurring near that area. Alex began to move further inland. Heavy rain squalls shut down many government buildings and many buisnesses. Water rescues were reported in a neighborhood near Waldo, Florida, after the lake overflowed into people's houses as they slept. A EF1 tornado tore through the suburbs of Jacksonville, Florida. A death was reported in Gainesville after a person drove a car through a flooded roadway and the car was swept away. Alex remained a tropical storm throughout the day, and moved into Georgia late on the 26th. Convection began to dissipate and tropical storm winds were no longer able to be found, and early on the 27th, Alex was downgraded to a tropical depression. However, Alex's rains still were causing up to half a foot of rain in some spots. Late in the day, the rain became lighter as convection began to dissipate from the center. However, more tornadoes still occurred, and an EF2 struck right outside Atlanta. Alex began to rapidly speed up throughout the night, which lessened the severity of the rainfall, and as it moved into southern Tennesese, became a remnant low at about 2 AM EDT on June 28th. Alex killed 3 people directly, all caused to car drownings. Alex also caused $90 million dollars in damages. Tropical Storm Bonnie On June 29, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. At first, no development was expected for the system, as the region it was over, the Main Development Region (MDR), was unfavorable for tropical cyclone development. By July 1st, the wave had reached the Bahamas and moved into the Gulf Stream. Here, the NHC first mentioned the wave for development, giving it a low chance. However, as the day progressed, more models developed the system off the New England coast, and the system was designated ''Invest 91-L that evening. The invest began to move northeast through the Gulf Stream. On July 2nd, chances of development were raised to medium. Tropical Storm Cameron Tropical Storm Daphne Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Tropical Storm Gaston Tropical Storm Hallie Hurricane Ian Hurricane Jaci Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Mason Tropical Storm Natilie Hurricane Oliver Hurricane Paula Hurricane Richard Hurricane Shary Tropical Storm Tobias Names Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Seasons created by Brickcraft1